


A Rose Isn't Enough

by chessere



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessere/pseuds/chessere
Summary: "Hakaze-kun… do you know flower language?"
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Hakaze Kaoru
Kudos: 7
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	A Rose Isn't Enough

"Hakaze-kun."

A voice called from behind as the owner of that name was walking out of the room, calling for his attention. Kaoru turned back.

"Hm? What is it, President?"

"Oh, I… have something I'd like to ask you," he answered. Tenshouin Eichi walked towards him with a strangely awkward manner.

"Hakaze-kun… do you know flower language?"

Kaoru didn't think Eichi would ask him something like that. He didn't look like someone who'd be interested in it.

"I do, why?" Kaoru replied back.

"I want to know which flower would be great for… a confession…" as he spoke, Eichi slowly exhaled like he was embarrassed about it. Kaoru can't help but let out a slight hum of curiosity on who captured the heart of the emperor of Yumenosaki himself.

"You already have someone you like, President?

"Ahaha, something like that."

Lips curled into a small smile, Eichi chuckled. On Kaoru's side, he stopped to think for a bit before speaking up again.

"Hm, I think just a rose is enough, actually," he paused. "But if you wanna change it up a little, chrysanthemum is a good choice too."

"Peony, carnation, lily, and daisy can mean 'love' too. There's quite a lot of them," Kaoru answered. "That's what I could remember."

"There sure are a lot of them…" Eichi said, appearing surprised. "I truly made a correct choice asking you, Hakaze-kun," Eichi seemed to be having fun, learning new things from him.

He then chuckled once again with a pleased voice. "It seemed like I'm in your debt again."

Kaoru, this time, laughed with Eichi too. "Eh? Not really? I suppose I should know these things, it's for when I decided to buy flowers for girls~" he spoke, before taking out his phone to look at the time.

"Oh, I think I have to go," as soon as he finished speaking, he walked out the door like he planned if he wasn't stopped by his classmate before. "You can choose from those, maybe search for more meanings too."

"Girls like considerate men, you know," after he finished speaking, Kaoru walked away hearing a 'thank you' coming from behind him.

The first thing he saw after opening the classroom door and looking at his desk wasn't the things he kept in there. Instead, there were several bouquets of beautifully arranged flowers, and Kaoru couldn't help but made a small noise when the nice smells hit his nose.

"What the…"

Bouquets decorated with roses, chrysanthemums, carnations, and lilies, with small daisies beside. The flowers made Kaoru flushed red to his ears. Eyes wandering around searching for the owner of them despite already knowing who left it here. Still, he was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell…?"

Dropping a huge bomb and then disappeared like this, how did he expect him them?

**Author's Note:**

> Another translation of an older work... ,,,,


End file.
